Sorrow
by TengokuKatana
Summary: Ichigo has finally broken up with Shiro after dating for about 6 months. On Ichigo's birthday Shiro finally decides what he will do for his birthday.


Sorrow

I yawned lazily while waiting for Ichigo to come back from work. I already know his boss is pretty harsh judging from when I see her. I chuckled a little at how Ichigo always gets beaten by her in arguments. I heard someone enter the apartment and I grinned as a saw a flash of bright orange hair in the kitchen. I exited the living room and went to Ichigo and hugged him from behind.

"Glad yer back! I missed ya, Ichi," I whispered seductively in his ear. He looked at me and blinked. I titled my head in confusion on why he wasn't answering. He usually greets me back with or without a scowl on his cute face.

"Is somethin' wrong Ichi?" I asked with a worried tone. Ichigo just shook his head and started to say something, but trailed off.

"I wanted to…" he started

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0

My boss was harsh as always. Trying to rushing me to deliver food to a house 20 minutes away. Jeez, what is wrong with her!? I mentally complained in my mind. My performance wasn't as good as it was before. That was because of something that popped into my mind. I thought of it some months back. He wanted to break up with Shiro. The only reason I was doing this was because he was over-possessive of me and didn't let anyone come even close to me. I ruffled my bright orange hair and looked up. I say gray cloud floating above me. It was about to rain. I should hurry back. I started to speed walk through the dampened air. I got to my apartment and opened the door and closed it. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. That's when I saw the familiar pure white skin and hair walk towards me and hugged me from behind. I looked at him. His eyes were beautiful and full of happiness that I was back. He had bright yellow eyes surrounded by a sea of black.

"Glad yer back! I missed ya Ichi," He whispered in my ear, using the nickname he always uses. He looked at me and golden eyes locked eyes with mind and titled his head on confusion. White bangs covered his eyes a little.

"Is somethin' wrong Ichi?" Shiro asked with a worried tone. I bit my lip and started to finally say what I wanted to say.

"I wanted to…well…break up with you. I don't like how you're always so possessive about me. You wouldn't even let me get near my friends. I am sorry," I said trying not to cringe at the sadness that suddenly filled his eyes. I couldn't help but feeling sad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0

Right when Ichigo said those words I couldn't help but loosen my grip on the hug and looking down. He had to be joking right?! We've been together for two years and six months now. I kind of growled under my breath. I wasn't going to let him leave, but his words pierced my heart and it hurt more than anything. I looked back up at Ichigo. I stared into his hazel eyes. He had to be lying, but in his eyes I didn't see the slightest sign that he could be teasing me. I hugged him even tighter.

"What are you talkin' 'bout Ichi?" I said with a smirk.

"I am talking about that we need to break up. I am not kidding ok, Shiro!" He growled at me and got out of my grip and went outside the door. My hands went limp at my side. Tears started to form in my eyes and they rolled down my cheeks. I never cried. Never. I had one and only one weakness and that weakness was Ichigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0

It was three months after the break-up. His scent still lingered in the apartment. It seemed a lot emptier now that Ichigo was gone. I could never delete the memory in my mind. There were scars all over my body from me cutting myself when I was alone. Today was Ichigo's birthday. We usually went out to eat, opened gifts and made out. Today, however, I was going to end my life. It was the best I can do for Ichigo. He didn't want me around more. I was going to grant that wish, once and for all. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a sharp dagger. I raised it up to the window. It glinted, revealing dried blood covering the dagger from all the wounds I had cut open with this dagger alone. I placed it at my heart and that's when I heard the door open and I looked at who opened it. It was Ichigo.

I was running back to my apartment. I was a mistake! I know I broke up with him, but it was horrible mistake. Ever since I left I never so lonely in my life. I thought I was going to get used to it sooner or later. Well guess what, it didn't. I missed the times we spent together and I wanted Shiro back. I saw my apartment coming into sight. I picked up my pace and opened the door. The sight I saw made my eyes widen.

Shiro is standing there with a dagger to his chest. He looked over at me and smiled softly.

"Happy Birthday….Ichigo…" He said like he was saying good-bye. My voice wouldn't work. It was like something was stuck in my throat.

"S-S-Shiro…What are you d-doing…" I stumbled trying to say those words.

"Ya wanted me gone…So, I guess this is yer happy birthday gift…" He mumbled lowly. I wasn't even sure if I heard it correctly. I was positive though…

"I never said that! I just wanted to take a break that's all…" I trailed off. I wasn't even sure if what I said was true. I probably was never planning to come back.

"Then tha' means yea wanted me gone…" He said while putting more pressure on the dagger. My eyes widened even more and I ran to him, trying to stop him. It was too late for me to save him. He applied full power on the dagger and it stabbed right through him.

"SHIRO!" I screamed his name. He fell on the floor with blood spurting out of the wound… I kneeled down on the side of him and started caressing his cheek. Tear were streaming down my eyes. I am sure I would never forget this. It was my fault I left him…

"I am sorry….Shiro," I mumbled and passed out from exhaustion.

Ichigo was still single after Shiro's death. He never wanted to love anyone, but him, again. That was the promise he made to his lifeless body.


End file.
